Samara In Kagome's Time
by InuKagever
Summary: Its the first part of the ring with Katie and Becca exept its with Sango abd Kagome and i added a part. HOPE YOU LIKE IT ITS ONLY MY SECOND ONE PLEASE REVIEVIEW!


Samara in Kagome's time

It all started with the loud pitter patter of rain drops hitting the window sill as the two teens watched T.V in Kagome's room. "I hate television…Gives me headaches." Kagome explained. Her best friend Sango was sitting at the foot of the one person bed in the huge room. They were still in their school uniforms. Sango was flipping through the channels quickly glancing at the items in the over sized room. Kagome was on her belly on the bed picking and biting at her nails while glancing once in a while at the screen. "You know I heard there's so many magnetic waves traveling through the air because of T.V and telephones, that were loosing like, ten times as many brain cells as we're supposed to. Like, all the molecules in our head are all unstable. And all the companies know about it but there not doing anything about it. Its, like, a big conspiracy." Sango sighed and held the remote to Kagome. "You can pick something. I don't care." Kagome took it and turned the T.V off and dropped the remote on the floor. She looked down at Sango.

"You have any idea how many electro-rays are traveling through are head every second?"

"I got a better one." Sango said while sliding up next to Kagome. Kagome got up from her laying position and sat next to Sango on the bed. " Hmm?" Kagome answered.

"Have you heard about this videotape that kills you when you watch it?" Sango said with a smirk. "What kind of tape?" Kagome questioned. "A tape, a regular tape. People rent it, I don't know. You start to play it and it's, like, somebody's nightmare. Then suddenly this woman comes on smiling at you, right? Seeing you through the screen…and as soon as its over…your phone rings. Someone knows you've watched it. And what they say it… 'You will die in seven days.' And exactly seven days later.." Sango gave a small smirk. " Who told you that?" Kagome said in a whispering voice. "Somebody from Revere. I don't…" Sango was cut off by Kagome. "Who told you?" Kagome asked again in a louder voice. Sango gave her a weird look. "What's your problem?" She asked. Kagome hesitated and finally spit it out in a whispering tone. " I've watched it." Sango gave a sigh and then continued on "It's a story, Kagome." Kagome spoke up and explained. "No, me and Inuyasha, we saw it last weekend." "I thought you were with your parents?" Sango asked. "I wanted to tell you." Sango but in "You were with Inuyasha all weekend?"

"Some of his friends got this-this place up in the mountains. They were trying to record a football game. I guess the reception was so bad…" She was cut off again by Sango. "What are you talking about?" Sango was cut off by Kagome. "Listen to me! When we played the tape, the game wasn't there. It was… " "What Wh-What was it?" Sango questioned in a worried voice. "It was something else… We thought it was some kind of sick joke… but then the phone rang." Kagome gave Sango a scared look. "It was a week ago… a week ago tonight." Kagome finished in a whispered tone.

Flashback

"Are you coming Hun?" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome as she was getting her things in her bag. "Yeah babe I'm coming." She said as she walked out the door and locked it. It was a sunny morning and her and her boyfriend and two of their friends were taking a road trip for the weekend. Of coarse Kagome's parents didn't know because they were at a spa for the weekend.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome passionately as she pulled away and got in the back seat with one of her best friends Ayame. Kouga road in the passenger seat next to Inuyasha so they could talk manly talk while Ayame and Kagome talked about other things. They would stop places on the way and joke around once in a while. "Are we there yet." the two girls whined at the men in the front seat. " No." Kouga said. 2 seconds later "Are we there yet?" they whined again. "NO!" Kouga yelled in a funny voice that made the girls giggle. "Are we there now?" They both asked. Kouga turned around and jumped in the backseat with the two of them tackling and playing with them as Inuyasha hit Kouga on the back of the head for messing with them. Then Kouga got back in his seat leaving the two girls laughing there asses off almost choking to death. "Okay, we are here, The shelter mountain Inn." Inuyasha said while getting out of the car. They all hopped out and Kagome walked up to the sign and turned around. Inuyasha took a picture of her and ran up to her and she got on his back for a piggy back ride.

Then Kagome hopped off of Inuyashas back and her and Ayame walked in the woods. Inuyasha took some pictures there. Then they went to the front desk and Kagome stole a tape. They went to the assigned cabin Cabin 12 and they put all there things in the bedroom. Later that night they all got high. They messed around and got really messed up. They all took these wild pictures then after a few beers and more blunts they settled down. Inuyasha and Kagome were laying on the couch making out while Ayame and Kouga were looking for a good channel on the T.V. After Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart they all started to talk. "Hey you guys, I stole a blank tape when we were getting into the cabin. " Kagome took out the blank tape and put it in. The guys were trying to record the football game and when it was over they all sat down to watch it. "Press play you pussy!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha. "Okay okay god damnit." Inuyasha pressed play and the screen went black. Then it started to kind of static. Then a ring of light appeared on the screen. The teens kind of got scared at the end of the movie and when it went off they all looked at each other like they were saying ' What the fuck was that?'. Then the phone rang. Kagome got up and answered it. " Hello?" she said in a cheerful voice. "7...days…" the voice on the other end said. And she slammed the phone down and screamed. They all talked about it and all threw the night they had visions of dead horses and rings. It was unexplainable. The next day they all decided to go home. They took a picture of themselves before they left the cabin. Then they went straight home and didn't bother to pay. When Kagome got home she got in her car and dove to the drug store. She went to go get her photo's developed. And after that she went back home. All through the week she drew in her binder of the scary visions she saw in her head. "It wont stop…". When Souta (In this story Souta is her cousin since in The Ring Katie didn't have a brother) came over she would tell him about it. And after he started to see visions too but wasn't going to die in the amount of days that Kagome was. Souta knew something that they all didn't.. but wasn't going to fess up.

End Flashback

Sango Chuckled nervously "You're just trying to scare me." She looked back at her friend. Kagome started to gag. She held her throat and kept gagging. "Oh my god, Kagome." Sango said as Katie fell into her lap. She looked up and smiled at Sango and snickered. "Oh my god you freak!" Sango pushed Kagome off her lap and onto the floor as they threw pillows at each other. " You totally fell for it!" Kagome said between giggles. " No. So did you guys, you know, do anything?" Kagome looked up and said. "Like what?" " Oh my god you totally did you ho tell me now!" They kept throwing pillow and giggling till suddenly the phone rang and Sango looked at Kagome while she had a horrible look of fright on her face. "There really is a tape…" Sango said. They got up and slowly walked downstairs and into the kitchen and looked at the phone while it was ringing. "This is so lame." Sango picked up the phone and said.

"Higarashi residents." She had a long pause and looked at Kagome and put the phone to her ear and Kagome took it. "Hello?" She still had a scared look on her face. She gave it away and continued "Hi mom" She stepped at Sango and Sango stepped back. "Yeah that was Sango." She looked over to Sango as she was reaching for a cup in the cupboard. "My mom says hi she's glad you're here." "Ask here where she keeps the Vic Aden" Sango joked as she walked back upstairs. Kagome got a cup and some lemonade from the refrigerator and put them on the island in the middle of the room. She poured herself a glass as she kept talking to her mom. "Yeah we're about to go to sleep. Okay, Yeah I will. Okay ,okay yeah, yeah I will. No I won't. Bye mom." She put down the phone and walked off and was about to have a sip before the T.V turned on in the other room. She had a scared look on her face and put down the drink and slowly walked to the sitting room where the T.V was on. "Sango quit being a bitch where the re..mote…" She looked down and saw the remote on the chair and picked it up and turned off the T.V and threw down the remote but it turned back on as she was walking up three stairs to the kitchen. She turned around with a scared look on her face. "Sango quit it!" She ran to the T.V and looked at it for a second. She unplugged it and heard something and shot around but it was nothing. She walked to the kitchen and saw the fridge door opening and ran to it and slammed it shut. She was breathing heavily and then she turned around. She got up and walked slowly to the stairs. "Sango can you here me?" She got no answer.

She ran up the stairs and walked slowly to her room. The door was closed and she saw water dripping from the door knob and on the floor. She slowly walked towards the knob and put her hand on it. She heard noises coming from inside. She took a deep breath and opened the door and saw the T.V and screamed as the girl walked out of the T.V. And that was the last of Kagome Higurashi. Sango went to a mental hospital because she didn't die but she was in Shock Trauma for the rest of the year. The same day Kagome died so did Inuyasha, Kouga, and Ayame.


End file.
